Bella Andrews
Bella Andrews is the daughter of Fred and Mary Andrews. Biography Bella is the second and youngest child to Fred and Mary Andrews. She has an older brother, Archie Andrews who is a year older than her. Growing up she was best friends with Archie's friends Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper. Bella became close friends with Cheryl Blossom though. But lost touch a little when she lived in Chicago but, reconciled fast when she moved back to Riverdale. Bella lived in Chicago with her mother from January 2015 to October 2017. Now back in Riverdale living with her father and older brother. |-|Early Life= Aribella Forsythia Andrews was born and raised in Riverdale, alongside her older brother Archie Andrews. Her godparents are FP and Gladys Jones. In January of 2015 at twelve years old her parents separated and she moved to Chicago with her mother. Bella only returned back to Riverdale during the Summer and for holidays. |-|2017= On June 17, 2017 On her way home from Jughead's trailer Bella is curious and stops by the Whyte Wyrm. Inside she meets Toni behind the bar and has her first alcoholic drink ever. Bella meets Fangs and Sweet Pea while at the bar with Toni. They came over after playing pool. Her and Sweet Pea flirt and make plans to see each other again. On June 19, 2017, Bella goes back to the Whyte Wyrm after seeing Archie and Ms. Grundy making out. Up until she got through the doors she was confident and not backing down. But seeing Sweet Pea with another Serpent named Sadie, Bella gets jealous but also heartbroken and leaves. But before she could get far Sweet Pea stops her. After sorting things out he takes her for a ride on his bike. Her first time on a motorcycle. On June 30, 2017, Bella and Sweet Pea meet at Sweet Water River but he is late when showing up. Sweet Pea surprises Bella with a snake ring, because she admires the rings he is always wearing. It is to always have him with her when she needs him. A snake as a reminder of him. After putting it on she kisses him as a way to say Thank You. On October 13, 2017, Bella returns to Riverdale with Fred and Mary Andrews. Later that day she goes with her mother to surprise her father with lunch, but instead they are met with Hermione Lodge. Mary invited her to the Homecoming dance at the high school. Bella is suspicious of the women though, noticing something is off. Physical Appearance Bella is a short teenage girl at 5'4 with olive skin and light green eyes. She has naturally black her but dyed it blonde in August of 2017. Bella is often skirts, dresses, and everything girly while on the Northside. But after her summer romance in 2017 Bella changed. She began wearing skinny jeans, t-shirts, and sarker colors. At first to fit in more on the Southside. But she began to like that style and found it more comfortable, Bella doesn't wear much make-up but when she does she goes for a natural look. Personality Bella is a very kind, honest and caring person, especially when pertaining to his friends and family. She loves her family and friends fiercely and would do just about anything to protect them. She wears his emotions on his sleeve, and this can often be felt through her pictures - photographs, drawings, and paintings as well as through her writing. Relationships 'Allies' *'Riverdale Vixens' **Cheryl Blossom - (best friend) **Betty Cooper - (childhood friend) *'Riverdale Bulldogs' **Reggie Mantle **Moose Mason *'Riverdale Wrestling Team' **Kevin Keller - (childhood friend) *'Southside Serpents' **FP Jones - (godfather) **Sweet Pea - (ex boyfriend/crush) **Toni Topaz **Fangs Fogarty 'Enemies' Appearances